1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tables which are convertible between two heights. In one mode the table top may be positioned at a low height and is suitable for use as a cocktail table. In the second mode, the table top may be positioned at dining table height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized in table construction that adjustable height tables offer the advantages of efficient space utilization, economy and convenience. In spite of these obvious advantages, there has been a dearth of acceptable and practical designs. Many of the adjustable height tables of the prior art are cumbersome in operation, unattractive in appearance, awkwardly proportioned and unduly complex.
Patents considered representative of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,286 which discloses an adjustable height table having pivotally mounted legs upon which the table top rests. Height adjustment is achieved by rotating each of the legs thus changing its effective length. U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,023 describes a convertible furniture base which may be turned 90.degree. to provide two different table heights. Finally, Gipson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,777 discloses a table which has a base frame having bearing pins riding in a slotted member attached to the bottom of the table top. A quarter-turn of the base frame relative to both the table top and the floor changes the effective height of the base frame.